


番外：HE之后（中）

by blacktea611



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktea611/pseuds/blacktea611





	番外：HE之后（中）

平日一丝不苟的正装因二人过分亲密的动作而皱折，喉咙下方的纽扣已被不规矩的骨指揭开，露出主人精致的锁骨。而Sans觉得最妙还不是这禁欲与情欲之间的反差，而是Frisk渴求与爱恋交织的娇吟。  
「嗯啊.....Sans......Sans......」  
「我在，kiddo。」  
只看着他，只叫着他，全心全意，毫无保留。只有在这摆脱理性的现在，Frisk才会毫无保留地将感性的爱意交付给他。将碍事的衣裙全数解开，Sans的骨掌在Frisk异常乖巧的配合之下来到了大腿根部，探入了隐约可见水光的秘处。  
「哈啊......Sans......快点......」  
「别急，」Sans感受着柔软的包含，比一般人类纤细的骨指在那紧密的压迫下寻找着Frisk的敏感点，鼻腔的洞口尽情地吸纳着女性因情动而散发的香甜气息。  
视觉，嗅觉以及听觉，Sans从Frisk身上得到的所有感知，都在引诱他更进一步。他垂下头颅，侧脸往人类女性张开了下颚。  
「......哈啊......！」  
项颈的舔舐让骷髅得到一声亢奋高昂的响应，Sans仿佛得到许可一样，又在Frisk的体内添加了一根骨指来回搅动。两根仿佛各有意志的活物在体内活动，这带来的刺激让她弓起了身。  
「继续。叫我的名字。」  
「嗯啊.....Sans！......Sansy！」  
「good child。」  
看着身下女性无師自通改用一个更亲昵的爱称，骷髅满意地勾动着两根手指，然后在她一阵抽搐中退出已经湿成沼泽的洞口。  
聪明的孩子需要奖励，而他也无心再花费多余功夫在前戏上。  
再说了，kiddo也等不及了，不是吗？  
解开裤子，早已准备好的魔法器官抵上泥泞之处，有着充分润滑的小穴立即吞下了蓝色的性器。然而尽管刚刚才遭受拓展，鲜有经验的狭道面对硕大的器官依然艰难，带来的撕裂感立即让Frisk卷缩起了身体。  
「——痛！」  
缩起的双腿交叉在身前，挡住了上方只有一尺之遥的骷髅。Sans见状将骨掌探入Frisk的大腿内侧揉捏按摩。他的尝试是成功的，被吊起的情欲让Frisk的大腿重新搭上了骷髅的盆骨。然而他才刚重新发起攻势，身下的女性又「呜」的一声痛得瑟缩起来。  
「……」  
三番四次好事被打断，饶是是Sans也按捺不住火大。怒上心头的骷髅抬起女性的右腿，狰狞的性器突进紧致的嫩穴，伴随着女性的娇喘而快速律动，然后又在感觉到甬道收缩高潮以前刹然停止。如此反复数次，Sans满意地看到身下女性因为在亢奋与空虚的交接来回徘徊而靠在他身上磨蹭发抖。  
二人因情欲活动而产生的汗水与液体顺着姣好的身体滑下，让Frisk本来带着少女芳香的房间添上了几分糜烂。Sans一再重复阻止高潮的行动终于产生了意想不到的后果，在一次次于快要达到绝顶之前突然摔下，Frisk在本能地呻吟时，无焦距的眼神却是一点一点地起了变化。终于在一阵抽搐过后，原本迷惘的眼神重新变得清明。  
「Sans？！！」  
这声惊呼是如此地清晰，Sans立即停下了行动再对上了棕发女子的眼瞳：琥珀色的双眸虽仍有还未清醒的困惑，但清楚显示主人已经取回了神智。而随着目光扫过二人紧密相连的身体，那困惑和迷茫如潮水般退却，取而代之的是寒冰般的冷意。  
——糟糕，玩出火了。  
Sans暗自感叹不该玩弄花样，一开始就火力全开就不会出意外了。而在骷髅在奇怪的地方后悔时，Frisk用比雪町还冷的语调问道：  
「Sans...你又做这种事？」因情事而嫣红的脸颊带着明显的怒意: 「在我喝醉酒的时候？」  
算了，后悔也没用。  
也不将身下那物抽出，Sans无辜地瞇起左眼辩解：  
「可是，这不是你先邀请的吗？我只是答应了你的请求而已。」  
「胡说八道！我怎么…可能……」  
Frisk快速回放自己最后的记忆：她记得自己下班后到Grillby的酒吧和怪物们狂欢，然后在玩卡牌的时候喝了几口Sans推荐的新推出葡萄酒，之后她突然变得很困……然后就被Sans送了回来？  
按了按依旧发痛的太阳穴，她继续回想：  
回到房间后Sans想要离开，然后她拉住了对方……  
然后她……  
主动亲了他？！  
Sans看着Frisk从愤怒转为震惊，从震惊变得纠结，欣赏了一把对方难得的丰富表情，再好整以暇地追击：  
「kiddo，你不会过桥抽板的吧？刚刚我还问过你要不要继续，现在到了这个地步，你不是打算逃跑吧？」  
「不…我」  
才没打算做这种事！  
但Sans似乎看穿了她下意识的反驳，一直留在对方体内的性器猛地入侵到底，直接将她的下半句化为了一声娇喘。  
「Sans！停下！给我拔出来！」  
「ok。」  
看着爱人的目光快要喷出火来，Sans依言退出Frisk的身体，只是不知是有心还是无意，他的行动异常的缓慢。Frisk看着那缓缓从自己腿间抽出的蓝色，那被自己滋润得异常水润的男性器官，忍不住白了对方一眼。  
只是这饱含怒意的一睹没有起到应有的效果，身上的骷髅尽管好事被打断，却始终笑嘻嘻地不慌不忙，还调弄着她的怒火。这种被对方带着走的感觉让一直在部里身居要职的Frisk焦虑异常。


End file.
